I am not Didyme
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Luna Williams who looks like Didyme Volturi goes on a trip to Volterra Italy where she meets the Volturi and falls in love with a vampire. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LUNA.
1. Volterra Italy

Luna's POV

Hi I am Luna Williams I have long black hair, blues eyes and I'm very pale and I just turned nineteen and I just graduated high school and my mother said she is sending me on a trip as my graduation present she has kept it a secret from me for a while now, but today is the day she is going to tell me I hope its not a plane ticket to visit my Uncle Bob he is a strange one. As I was laying on my bed my mom burst threw my bedroom door excitedly.

"Luna! Here's your graduation present!" my mother grinned.

"Where am I going?" I asked curiously.

"Open it and you'll see" she smiled as he handed me a small envelope.

"You better not be sending me to Nebraska to visit Uncle Bob" I sighed.

"No hurry up and open it!" she chuckled.

"Ok, ok" I laughed as I quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled out one plane ticket that said Volterra Italy.

"Your sending me to Italy?" I gasped.

"Did I do good?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea mom this is great!" I grinned as I gave her a big hug.

I always wanted to visit Italy when I first started high school and I found out they had Italian as a language I quickly signed myself up for that class, and ever since then I took that class every year and soon I became fluent in Italian.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"Tonight!" she smiled "You better pack!" she said as she walked out of my room.

Once she left my room I started packing after I finished I pulled two zebra printed suitcases down stairs and sighed tiredly. Then my father and mother walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"You'll be staying there a week" my father said.

"And I booked you a reservation at Agrihotel il Palagetto" my mother grinned.

"Awesome! Thank you so much" I smiled.

"Well are you ready?"

I nodded and we got into our car, once we got to the airport I kissed my parents goodbye and got onto my plane. Once I got on the plane I put in my head phones and tried to get as much sleep as I could since the flight would be fourteen hours and thirty-five minutes. When we finally landed I excitedly gathered my bags and went out to the taxi waiting for me.

"Where to?" he asked in Italian.

"Agrihotel il Palagetto please" I smiled.

He nodded and drove off once we got there I stared at it in awe it was beautiful. Once I got my things I quickly walked into the hotel.

"Last name please" the man said.

"Williams"

"Yes you will be in room sixteen please enjoy your stay" he smiled as he handed me the room key.

"Thank you" I grinned as I took the key and walked to my room.

My room was very nice it was light and open and their was a big canopy bed with gold sheets and a desk with a TV. After I got situated I started rummaging threw the papers on the desk until I came across a flier for a tour at the Palazzo Dei Priori. _Hmm that actually sounds fun….I think I will do that….._I smiled as I put on my sunglasses and walked outside to call a taxi. Once they taxi driver got to the clock tower I paid him and got out. The tower was beautiful then I walked inside and a inhumanly beautiful woman in a red dress smiled at me.

"Are you here for the tour?" she asked kindly.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Wonderful please wait over there with the others and the tour will start momentarily" she said sweetly.

I nodded and pushed my sunglasses on my head and stood with the others. I waited for a few moments then she woman walked over to us.

"The tour will begin now" she smiled.

We all got up and followed her but as we got further into the tour we stopped at two big double doors.

"Now you will all meet the three men who own this beautiful tower" she grinned as she opened the door and we all walked in to see three inhumanly beautiful men sitting in big throne like chairs.

"Hello! I am Aro Volturi, and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus" he grinned.

He was very handsome he had long jet black hair, translucently white skin, and blood red eyes they were all so beautiful it was strange. I know this will sound weird but I think they are all vampires …but that's just my opinion I read way to many vampire novels so I could just be seeing things. Then I noticed the black haired one Aro walk around the group grabbing every ones hand for some reason I was scared of him so I hid myself in the back of the group hopefully he wouldn't see me. Then he got to me and looked at me his red eyes piercing threw me.

"Come little one, don't be shy" he smiled as he held his hand out for me.

I sighed and made my way threw the group and placed my hand in his then I noticed his eyes widened and the other brown haired one Marcus his eyes widened and shined with emotion.

"What is your name?" Aro asked.

"L-Luna" I whispered.

"Luna….very beautiful…."Aro smiled as he kissed my hand and moved to the next person.

His touch was so cold so where his lips then my mind screamed Vampire. As Aro moved to the next person the brown haired one Marcus he was staring at me it was almost as if his eyes were glued to me. Then Aro's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"We are so very glad you chose to take a tour of our lovely home, because you see I'm afraid this will be the last tour….you will ever take…because…you are lunch" Aro laughed as he and the other men pounced on the people around me. I tried my best to hold back my scream and hide behind the nearest beam.

_They are drinking those people's blood…this is really happening they are vampire! I was right! _I thought. Then when they finished off the tour group a tall black haired man looked at me.

"It seems we missed one" he snickered.

"Bring her here Felix" Aro said.

The man grabbed me by the shirt and threw me to the floor in front of Aro.

"Oh Luna…." he smirked.

"Y-your…your vampires…." I gasped.

"Yes, and I am afraid you seen too much…..and I am so very sorry but we must prevent you form telling anyone" Aro sighed as the black haired one Felix grabbed me by the neck. I knew what was to happen so I just closed my eyes hoping he would do it quick.

"Stop" whispered a deep voice I opened my eyes to see Marcus standing from his chair.

"What is the meaning of this brother?" Caius whispered.

"I will take responsibility for her….please spare her" he said.

"Why would you want us to spare this human?" Caius sneered.

"Oh…I know why" Aro chuckled as he placed his hand on Marcus's shoulder. "She may look like Didyme…but she is just a human that looks like her….it is not really her my brother" Aro sighed.

"I don't care….just spare her please?" Marcus pleaded.

Aro sighed then his eyes flashed back to Marcus and smirk pulled at his lips.

"Il suo sangue canta per voi….brother?" Aro asked as he arched a perfect eyebrow.

_Her blood sings to you?…..what is that suppose to mean?….and who is this Didyme? _I thought.

Marcus nodded and Aro sighed and sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together.

"Fine…do with her what you please….but do not let her leave" Aro sighed as his eyes shimmered with interest.

"Please take her to my chambers Felix" Marcus whispered.

The man who was holding me nodded and dragged me upstairs. Once we got upstairs he threw me into a bed room and told me to stay there so I did.


	2. I'm stuck in Italy with a bunch of vamps

Luna's POV

As I was sitting in this big room I started to get nervous _what is going to happen to me? Am I going to be their next meal? Are they going to turn me into one of them? Am I going to get raped? _I thought franticly. I sat there for a few minutes staring at the floor until the door opened I looked up and I seen Marcus closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry….I promise I wont tell anyone….please let me go" I whispered.

"I am sorry Luna….I can not do that….but I promise to make your stay here as comfortable as possible" he said in a sincere voice.

"But sir….I am suppose to go home in a week" I frowned.

"I am truly sorry but I can not let you leave"

"Can I at least write to my parents and tell them why I wont be returning home?" I asked.

"I will speak with Aro about that" Marcus said.

"Thank you….sir may I asked why your spared me?" I asked curiously.

"Please call me Marcus…..and I spared you…because you remind me…..of a woman I once loved" he muttered.

"Oh" I muttered.

"I shall have Felix bring you some food, if you will please excuse me" Marcus said as he left the room.

_Great I'm stuck in Italy…..with a bunch of vampires….._I thought as I laid on the big bed staring at the ceiling. As I was laying there I started to drift off but some one knocked on the door and I sat up.

"Uh come in"

Then the tall vampire Felix walked in with a tray.

"I brought you some food" he said as he placed it on the desk.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Your welcome….if you need anything else come and find me beautiful" he winked and he left the room.

I rolled my eyes and sat at the desk and started to eat my meal. It was surprisingly delicious _Wow….who knew vampires could cook! _I thought. After I finished my food I laid back on the bed and started to close my eyes and soon I was asleep. When I woke up I saw Marcus sitting at the desk.

"Marcus?" I muttered as I sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"You are in my chambers" he said.

"Oh I am sorry…do you want me to move so you can sleep?" I asked.

"No it's fine….vampires don't sleep" he said.

"Oh…"

Then the room grew silent until it was broken by Marcus.

"Why did you come to Italy?" he asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh…um it was a graduation present…my parents sent me here" I said.

"I see….where were you staying?" he asked.

"Um Agrihotel il Palagetto" I said.

"I can have Felix go fetch your things tomorrow if you would like" he said.

"Yes, that would be wonderful…thank you" I smiled.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" I asked feeling kind stupid.

"Well…you may spend your time with the Aro and Caius's wives…..or you may spend your time in the garden….but a guard has to be with you at all times" Marcus said.

"You have a garden?" I asked excitedly I've always loved flowers ever since I was little.

"Yes" he nodded.

"I love flowers" I smiled.

Marcus smiled slightly and his eyes drifted to the clock then back to me.

"You should sleep" he said.

"Right…goodnight Marcus" I whispered as I snuggled into the covers.

"Good night Luna" he said as I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a short black haired vampire standing over me he looked around fourteen.

"Who are you?" I asked as I sat up.

"I am Alec….I will be watching over you today…" he said.

"Oh well its nice to meet you Alec…I am Luna" I smiled.

"Felix brought you clothes…you may change" he said as he stepped out o the room.

Once he was gone I put on some shorts and a tank top and walked out of the room.

"What would you like to do today?" Alec asked.

"Um can I go to the garden?" I asked.

Alec nodded and I followed him once we got to the garden I gasped it was so beautiful it had some many flowers and a big pond. I walked over to the small yellow flowers growing in the ground and sat then I looked up at Alec who was standing in the shade.

"Aren't you going to come sit with me?" I laughed.

"I am fine right here thank you" he said.

"Oh that's right vampires burn in the sun huh?" I asked.

"No…I can go into the sun…it is just I don't want to attract attention to myself" he said.

"Oh ok…." I said I had no idea what me meant by that but I just ignored it and started to make a crown of small yellow flowers.

After I was finished I walked up to Alec and placed it on my head.

"How do I look?" I laughed.

"Lovely" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Your just jealous I didn't make you a flower crown" I teased.

"Oh yes…immensely jealous" he said sarcastically.

I chuckled then I was Marcus stepping toward us. I smiled at him for some reason I really liked Marcus's company.

"Hello" he said then his eyes sifted up to my crown of flowers and his eyes narrowed. "Have you been enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, your garden is very beautiful" I smiled.

"Yes, my late wife Didyme…really enjoyed the flowers" he said sadly.

I nodded sadly _that is why he is so sad looking…._I thought.

"Oh yes, I spoke with Aro about you writing to your parents and he said it was fine but you mustn't say anything about vampires and you must write a believable story" he informed me.

"Alright thank you…I will go do that" I smiled as I walked back up to Marcus's room and sat at his desk.


	3. The almost kiss

Luna's POV

I stared down at the blank piece of paper in front of me and sighed _what am I going to write? Why would I want to stay in Italy? _I thought then an idea hit me and I started writing once I was down writing looked down at my paper and reread it the letter said:

"Dear mom and dad,

I'm having so much fun in Italy thank you so much for sending me here, but I'm afraid I wont be leaving I'm going to be staying here for a while. Your probably wondering why I decided to spend the rest of my life here, well I met a boy….named Antonio it was like love at first sight and I remember mom telling me if I love someone do whatever it takes to be near him so that is what I'm doing. Don't worry Antonio will take good care of me I know it and he is letting me move in with him. I will write again as soon as I can I love you both very much.

Love,

Luna"

I smiled at my masterpiece I'm sure they would believe that story. Then I felt someone behind me I turned around and jumped, but then I realized it was just Marcus.

"Oh Marcus you scared me" I laughed.

"I apologize" he whispered.

"I um finished my letter" I smiled.

"May I read it?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Sure" I smiled as I handed him the letter and our hands touched briefly his touch was so cold lot like Aro's.

I watched Marcus's facial expression as he read my letter to see if he approved then a small smiled pulled at his lips. I stood and looked up at him _wow he's tall! _I thought.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Love at first sight?" he asked.

"Well my parents would believe that story" I smiled.

" I see…I shall have Felix send it off immediately" Marcus said as he placed the letter in his pocket and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" I said as I walked toward him but I tripped over my feet and fell but I didn't hit the floor I was in Marcus's arms.

"Oh I'm sorry…." I whispered as I pulled away from his cold embrace.

"You should watch where your going" Marcus whispered.

"Yes" I muttered. "Um Thank you for everything that you've done for me" I blushed.

"Your welcome I shall be back soon" he whispered as he left the room.

Once he left I sat on the bed and started at the floor _why am I blushed? Am I in love with Marcus? ….no I cant be….can I? _I thought confused. _Even if he did like me back….our relationship could never be….he would end up breaking me…..since I am human and he is a vampire….gosh I'm so stupid….here I am falling in love again….but this time he's a vampire…._I thought as I remember my previous relationship with a boy named Lucas he broke up with me because he thought my hair was an ugly shade of black. Then a few moments passed and Felix came into the room.

"Aro would like to see you" he said.

"Um ok" I said as I followed him down to the throne room.

"Hello Luna!" Aro grinned as he grabbed my hand.

"Hi" I smiled as I started down at him confused _dose this guy have a hand fetish or something?_ I thought confused. Then Aro looked up at me and laughed.

"I can read your every thought with one touch" he explained.

"Oh" I muttered as he let go of my hand and walked toward the others.

"You are a very interesting human….I find great promise in you" Aro smiled.

"Um thanks?" I said confused.

"So as of now you are apart of the Volturi, and perhaps someday we shall change you….into one of use" he grinned as he took a seat.

"T-thank you" I smiled.

Aro smiled down at me his red eyes glistening with interest.

"So polite" he muttered.

"You are not afraid of us?" Aro asked curiously.

"No….not at all" I smiled.

"Interesting" Aro smirked I think he knew I was lying.

"Tell me Luna how old are you now?" Aro asked.

"Nineteen sir"

"Nineteen….I see" Aro muttered as his gaze shifted toward Caius.

"You may leave" Aro smiled.

I nodded and was about to walk away until Felix was in front of me.

"I'm gonna have fun with you" he chuckled.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered then he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! This isn't funny!" I blushed.

He ignored me and chuckled and starting running at vampire speed toward Marcus's chambers. Once we got to the room he gently set me down and walked toward the door.

"See ya beautiful" he chuckled as he walked away.

I sighed and sat on the big bed _stupid vampires…._I thought. Then the door opened again and Marcus walked threw.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey" I smiled.

"I just wanted to welcome you to our coven" he muttered.

"Thank you" I blushed then I noticed Marcus just standing there. "You can sit down if you want" I smiled as I scooted and made room on the bed.

Marcus nodded and sat next to me on the bed, after he sat it was quite for a moment. Then he scooted closer and inhaled _my blood….crap I forgot how good it smells to them…._I thought nervously as I looked up at him and smiled. Then he tangled his fingers in my long black hair after he did that he gave me anxious look like he didn't realize what was doing until now.

"You have beautiful hair" he muttered.

"Thanks…you have beautiful eyes" I whispered as I looked deep into them.

"Red eyes are beautiful?…..Most people think they are frightening, eyes of a monster" he said as I felt his cold sweet breath on my skin.

"Y-you cant be a monster, your too kind" I whispered starting to feel kind of dizzy.

"I'm not as kind as you think" he smirked then his face got closer to mine until our noses touched.

Then there was a knock at the door and he pulled away.

"Enter" he said then Felix came in and raised his eye brow at the two of us sitting close together.

"Aro wishes for you to return" Felix said.

Marcus nodded and stood from the bed then he gave one more looked at me and smiled.

"Felix guard her please" he said as he left the room.

Felix nodded and walked into the room and smiled at me.

"Was I interrupting anything?" he chuckled.

"No we were just talking" I smiled.

"Right, talking" Felix smiled.

I rolled my eyes and looked to the floor _Marcus and I almost kissed…._I thought as a blush crept onto my cheeks.


	4. The kiss and Aro's plan

Luna's POV

As I sat there Felix walked up to me and grabbed me by the elbow.

"Your blushing" he laughed.

"No I am not! Shut up!" I shrieked.

"Whatever Aro wanted me to introduce you to the wives" he said as he pulled me out of the room.

Then we came to a big door and he stopped and turned to me.

"Aro and Caius's wives are in here so we have to be careful they are not so good around humans" he said as he opened the door for me to go in.

_Great…._I thought as I walked in to see two beautiful women sitting in chairs talking then they turned to us and smiled.

"Hello Lady Sulpicia, Lady Athenodora" Felix smiled.

"Hello Felix" the blond woman smiled.

"I wanted to introduce you to Luna" he smiled as he pushed me forward.

The blonde one Sulpicia stood and walked over to me and smiled.

"Hello Luna" she grinned as she stroked my cheek.

"H-hello"

"My….she looks just like Didyme doesn't she sister?" she whispered.

"Yes, she dose" the brown haired one said that I was assuming was Athenodora.

"I wonder if she acts like Didyme too?" Sulpicia muttered.

"I am not Didyme…" I whispered.

"Oh I know that silly child, it is just you look so much like our dear sister" she sighed then she turned to Felix.

"Felix please take her out her scent is making me thirsty" Sulpicia said sweetly.

"I'm sorry Luna it's not that we don't like you it is just, your scent….it's quite over whelming but we hope to see you again soon" Athenodora smiled.

"O-ok , bye" I smiled as I followed Felix out of the room.

As we were walking back to the room I saw Marcus standing in the middle of the hall way and he looked at Felix.

"You introduced her to Sulpicia and Athenodora?" he asked.

"Yes" Felix nodded.

"I see….come Luna its getting late" Marcus said as he held the door open for me.

I smiled and said my goodbyes to Felix and walked into the room. Once I got in the room I sat on the bed again but this time Marcus sat with me.

"How did they like you?" he asked.

"Oh they were really nice, I like them" I smiled.

"Good" he said with a small smile.

Then Marcus started to stare at me intently I smiled at him and then I realized his hand was touching mine slightly. Then his face got close to mine and this time there was no one to interrupt and I was happy for that. Then he pressed his lips to mine giving me a gentle kiss but then he kissed me more forcefully as if he was trying to stop the urge to drain me of my blood then he pulled away. It was silent for a moment and I felt my face blush.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Its fine….I ….I didn't mind…" I muttered.

Then he looked back at me and a small smiled spread across his lips.

"I would like to try again if that's ok with you" he said awkwardly.

"Y-yes" was all I could say.

Then he cupped my face with his cold hands and pressed his lips to mine once again and I threw my arms around his neck so he couldn't go any where. Then he broke the kissed and I felt dizzy as if I was going to faint but my arms were still around his neck.

"Kissing you is most difficult" he chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry"

"I like it though" he smiled.

"Luna….I wish to know more about you…please tell me" he said as he shrugged off his robe and threw it on a near by chair and laid back on the bed.

"More about me?" I asked.

"Yes….I find you interesting" he smiled.

I smiled and laid with him and he grabbed my hand and started playing with it.

"Well….I speak fluent Italian, I love flowers, I love music, and I love reading" I smiled.

He nodded politely and I kept going I started talking about my life and then we got on the subject of my last relationship.

"His name was Lucas…..he broke up with me before I graduated" I whispered.

"Why would anyone want to break up with you?" he asked curiously.

"He said I was too happy and my hair was an ugly shade of black" I frowned.

"That's ridiculous I love your happiness and your hair is the loveliest shade of black" he smiled.

"T-thanks" I blushed then I noticed his eyes shift to the clock.

"You should rest" he whispered.

"Right…..night Marcus" I muttered as I snuggled into him.

"Sleep well….Luna" he muttered.

The next morning when I woke up I saw Marcus looking at me lovingly.

"Hello" he smiled.

"Hi….aren't you suppose to be down stairs?" I asked playfully.

"Yes I am actually" he smiled.

"Wont Aro get mad?" I asked.

"I don't really care at the moment" he chuckled as he kissed me on the forehead.

Then someone knocked on the door and I frowned.

"Enter" Marcus said then Felix walked in to the room and stared at us for a moment.

"Aro wishes to speak with you" he said.

"Alright thank you" Marcus said as he stood and slipped on his robe.

Before he left he pressed his lips to mind quickly and walked out of the room. Once he was gone Felix smirked at me and leaned up against the door way.

"Oooo" he teased.

"Shut up" I blushed.

Marcus's POV

Once I got down stairs I saw Aro smiling at me happily that only meant one thing he knew of my feelings for Luna.

"Hello my dear brother" he said as he grabbed my hand. Then his eyes flashed up to mine and he grinned.

"You kissed her….how…it must have been difficult" Aro whispered.

"It was….but I managed" I said.

"Kissing a human…disgusting" Caius sneered.

"Do you love her brother?" Aro asked.

"Yes deeply" I answered truthfully.

"Wonderful! Because you see I have a plan!" Aro smirked.

"What kind of plan?" I asked.

"I was thinking if your relationship grows with Luna, we can use her to produce a hybrid vampire" Aro smiled.

"You mean like Bella?" I asked.

"Yes" Aro smiled.

"But the child will harm her" I frowned.

"Yes, but you can change her right after if you wish" Aro sighed.

"No absolutely not!" I hissed.

"Well you think about it Marcus I guarantee it will prove useful to us" Aro said.


	5. I love you forever

Luna's POV

As I was laying in bed waiting for Marcus's return I got curious and started looking threw the man books on his shelf. The I came across an old looking scroll that had what looked like laws written on it. Then Marcus came in and looked at me curiously.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi, I was looking at your books and I found this what are these?" I asked.

"Laws to the vampire world" he said.

"Vampire's have laws?" I asked.

"Yes, but for not they are non of your concern" he said.

I nodded and put the scroll back and walked to his side. Then he ran his fingers threw my hair and smiled down at me.

"Felix will have your breakfast delivered right away" he said.

"Great" I smiled as I picked up his free hand and brought it too my cheek.

"You don't find my skin unbearably cold?" he chuckled.

"No, I love the cold" I muttered.

He chuckled and brought his lips to mine giving me a gentle kiss. Then soon Felix came in the room with a bowl of soup and placed it on the desk. _A bowel of soup for breakfast?…..Ok? They are vampires what do should I expect? _I thought as I sat down and started eating. As I was eating I noticed Marcus looking deep in thought he looked really cute when he was thinking. Then he looked back at me and smiled.

"Marcus…what age where you turned into a vampire?" I asked.

"Nineteen" he muttered.

"Oh" I muttered.

Then he took my hand in his and smiled lovingly at me.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure" I smiled as I let him lead me out into the garden.

Once the sunlight hit him I gasped he was sparkling like diamonds it was beautiful.

"Your skin" I muttered as I ran my hand across his cheek.

"Yes vampires sparkle in the sunlight, that is why we stay inside all the time" he said.

"I see" I whispered.

Then he pulled me over to the beautiful red roses and we sat down on a bench.

"I love roses" I smiled.

"Yes, they are quite beautiful" Marcus agreed.

Then his eyes shifted to mine and he held my hand in his a bit tighter.

"I love you Luna" he muttered.

"I love you too Marcus" I blushed as he press his lips to mine again giving me a heart melting kiss.

"Forever" he muttered.

"Form the moment I saw you, I fell in love with you" Marcus whispered.

"Same here" I said as I kissed his cheek.

Then I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"I want to be with you forever" I whispered.

"As do I with you, my beloved" he smiled.

After we sat there for a while Marcus stood and looked at me sadly.

"I must get back to Aro" he sighed.

I nodded and followed him back to the room before he left he gave me gentle kiss and told me he loved me once more. When he was gone I felt my face grow red. _I'm in love with a vampire….._


	6. Marry me?

Marcus's POV

As I walked down to the throne room where Aro and Caius sat I couldn't help but think of Luna. Before I met I thought I would never be able to love again I thought love was impossible for me but I guess I was wrong. Once I got to my brothers Aro smiled at me happily.

"Marcus! Hello my dear brother" Aro grinned as he grabbed my hand.

"I see your relationship is growing with Luna" Aro said with a wicked smile.

"Yes, I love her" I said.

"Wonderful! I think a wedding will be in order!" Aro said.

"A wedding?" I asked.

"Yes wouldn't you feel more comfortable having a child once you two are married?" Aro asked confused.

"Aro I told you I did not want a hybrid child…..it will hurt Luna" I said in a frustrated tone.

"Yes I know but after you can change her and she will have no pain" Aro smiled.

I just started at him trying to think of what could possible going on in his head then he placed his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Just think of how extraordinary your child would be…..and think of it most human woman want children wouldn't you want to give her that gift before you take it away?" Aro smirked.

I let out a sigh then turned to Aro.

"The reason why I came to you is because I wanted your blessing I am planning on asking for Luna's hand in marriage" I said.

"Marriage? So you are thinking of the child" Aro snickered.

"No I told you I didn't want that to happen" I growled.

"Then why bother with marriage?" Aro asked confused.

"Because I love her….why did you marry Sulpicia?" I asked.

"I suppose your right….yes my dear brother I give you my blessing" Aro smiled.

"Thank you" I sighed.

Luna's POV

I laid on the bed for a few hours then I finally grew tired and fell asleep. Then when I woke up I saw Marcus sitting next to me.

"Hello" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him form behind.

"Hello" he whispered as he covered my hands with his own.

Then he turned around and pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled up into him. _I really like being around Marcus he makes me feel whole, and happy….._I thought. I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes letting his scent surround me then his voice broke the silence.

"What would you do…..if I asked you to marry me?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I would say yes" I smiled.

"May I ask why?"

"Because when I am around you I feel happy and just thinking of you I know I can be with you forever" I answered.

Then it grew silent for a moment and he slowly stroked my hair and started weaving his fingers in and out of it.

"Then Luna Williams…..will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he whispered.

_Did this really happen? _I thought.

"Y-yes" I whispered.

Then Marcus cupped my face with his hand and gave me a passionate kiss.

"If its ok with you….I would like to be married as soon as possible" he whispered.

"Me too" I smiled.

"Tomorrow?" he smiled.

"Perfect" I whispered.

"Yes perfect just like you" he smiled as he kissed my cheek and laid me on the bed. "Sleep now my beloved" he whispered.

I nodded and closed my eyes _wow first I fall in love, then I find out he's a vampire and now I'm getting married…..thanks for sending me to Italy mom best present ever….._I thought as I slowly fell asleep.

Marcus's POV

After Luna was asleep I went to Aro's study to tell him the news once I got there I saw Caius sitting with him.

"Ah Marcus hello" Aro grinned.

"Hello"

"What can I do for you?"

"Aren't you suppose to be up stairs with your human?" Caius sneered.

"Tut, tut Caius….be kind to our brother" Aro scolded.

"I came to tell you I asked Luna to marry me and she said yes…..and we wish to be married by tomorrow" I said.

"Oh wonderful! So you have decided on the child?" Aro grinned.

"I told you no" I growled.

"You'll come around" Aro smirked. "But yes, yes I wish you an eternity of happiness" Aro grinned.

"Thank you" I nodded as I walked back to my chambers.

Once I got back to my chambers I seen Luna sitting up in bed looking scared.

"Luna are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes…I just had a nightmare" she frowned.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I quickly sat by her side allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder.

"Marcus….can I ask you something?" she whispered.

"Yes anything" I breathed.

"Can vampires have children?" she asked.

"No we can not" I whispered I didn't want to tell her about hybrid children because I didn't want her to go along with Aro's plan so she would end up being hurt.

"Oh…" she sighed.

"Did you want children?" I asked curiously.

"Yes….I love children" she whispered almost sounding as if she was going to cry. At that moment I almost told her about Renesmee but I couldn't bring myself to do it because of my own selfish needs.

"I am sorry" I whispered "Just go to sleep my love"

"Goodnight Marcus" she muttered as a tear escaped her eye.

"Sleep well my love" I sighed as I wiped away the tear.


	7. The wedding

Luna's POV

The next morning I woke up to Alec and a younger blonde girl who looked a lot like him standing over me.

"Um morning?" I smiled.

"Good morning Lady Luna, this is my twin sister Jane" Alec said.

"Oh hello Jane" I smiled _Lady Luna? _I thought.

"Hello" she said then she handed me a dress.

"W-what's this?" I asked as I looked at the beautiful long white dress.

"Your wedding dress of course" Jane said with a small smile.

"Oh right" I laughed.

"Aro wants the wedding to be held this afternoon" Alec said.

"Right" I nodded.

"I will help you with your dress and hair" Jane said.

I nodded then Alec left the room and Jane helped me into my dress then she sat me down and started doing my hair and make up. My hair ended up in pretty delicate curls and my make up was simple yet elegant. Then I smiled up at Jane.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" she smiled then her gaze shifted to the clock.

"We better go" Jane said as she pulled me out the door.

Once we got to the garden Aro walked up to me grinning with Sulpicia on his arm.

"Hello Luna you look lovely" he smiled a she grabbed my hand.

"Hello Aro!" I said happily.

"Welcome to our family" Sulpicia smiled as she stood behind Aro.

"Thank you Sulpicia" I smiled.

"Hello Luna, oh your hair looks beautiful" Athenodora smiled as she came up to us holding Caius's hand.

"Thank you"

Then music started to play and I started to walk down to where Marcus stood once I got there I grabbed onto Marcus's hand. Then Demetri came to marry us but threw the whole wedding I couldn't pay attention to Demetri all my attention was on Marcus. Then the time came to say the binding words.

"Do you Marcus Volturi take Luna Williams to be your wife?"

"I do" Marcus smiled.

"And do you Luna Williams take Marcus Volturi to be your husband?"

"I do" I whispered.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" Demetri said.

Marcus smiled and gentled put his lips to mine. Then Aro walked over to us happily and hugged us both.

"This is wonderful" he grinned.

Then Sulpicia pulled me away from Aro and Marcus and started talking to me.

Marcus's POV

"So brother are you going to change Luna tonight?" Aro asked curiously.

"No…I am going to wait…." I muttered.

"You are thinking about having a child aren't you?" Aro smirked.

"Yes….we talked about it last night…..and she seemed so sad when I told her vampires couldn't have children" I sighed.

"Brilliant!" Aro grinned.

"Yes…" I sighed.

"Well we'll leave you and your wife alone then" Aro chuckled as he walked over to Sulpicia and Luna.

I smiled and joined them and kissed Luna on the cheek.

"Well we'll leave you two alone" Aro grinned as he and the rest of the Volturi disappeared.

"Want to go upstairs?" I whispered.

Luna nodded and we walked to our chambers.


	8. He kinda broke me

Luna's POV

Once we got into our chambers I became very nervous then I turned to Marcus and smiled. He smiled back at me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I love you" I muttered.

"And I will always love your forever…." Marcus muttered as he pulled me over to the bed.

The next morning when I woke up I felt extremely peaceful then I saw Marcus looking at me with concerned eyes. _Why is he looking at me like that? _I thought as I tried to sit up but then I winced at the pain coming from my right arm.

"I'm sorry…" Marcus muttered.

_Sorry? _I thought confused then I looked down at my arm and I saw a dark purple bruise all the way up my arm to my shoulder.

"I….I couldn't control my strength" Marcus frowned.

Then I threw the rest of the covers off of myself and saw the bruise continued down my side all the way to my hip.

"It's…ok I understand" I whispered. "It's not that bad" I smiled.

"Yes it is….." Marcus frowned.

"Nope it doesn't even hurt" I lied as I kissed his nose.

"I'll have Felix prepare your breakfast….you rest a bit more" Marcus whispered as he put on some clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Aro wanted to see me again" he sighed. "I'll be back soon"

"Really soon" I smiled then he left.

Once he left I got up and got some clothes. Then I walked over to the bathroom to put them on and I caught my reflection in the mirror I guess the bruise was really that bad. It started on my cheek, down half of my lips down my right arm and side all the way to the middle of my leg. _I guess he did break me….._I thought with a small smiled as I got dressed. Once I came out of the bath room I saw Felix standing near the desk with more soup.

"Your breakfast Lady Luna" he smiled.

"Thanks" I muttered as I walked over to the desk.

"Lady Luna after you eat Aro requests your presences in the throne room" he said as he disappeared.

After I ate I made my way to the throne room once I got to the room where they were Aro looked at me curiously and examined my bruises from afar. Then he walked up to me and gently took my hand in his.

"Good morning Luna" he whispered.

"Good morning Aro" I whispered.

Once Aro let go of my hand I thought _nosy pervert he just wanted to see what happened last night….._I thought.

"I called you here to see how you were" Aro smiled.

"Oh um thanks…" I said confused.

"It seems….our dear Marcus couldn't control himself with you" Aro sighed as he eyed my bruises.

"I don't mind….he couldn't help it" I said.

"Yes" Aro smiled.

"Would you like to stay down here with us? To see what we do?" Aro asked.

"Sure" I smiled knowing I was going to be with Marcus.

"Wonderful!" Aro grinned.

I smiled and walked over to Marcus who gently pulled me onto his lap.

"You don't have to look if you don't want to" he whispered into my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Aro wanted you to see what we do…there will be an execution today" Marcus sighed.

"A human?" I asked curiously.

"No vampire…"

I nodded and snuggled closer to Marcus then Demetri and Felix came in dragging a very distressed looking vampire to us. Once he was brought to us he looked up and his red eyes winded when he saw me.

"Run human" he hissed.

"Excuse me?" I muttered.

"Run! You don't know what that are planning to do to you! They are monsters!" he cried. Then Felix tightened his grip on the mans arm.

"How dare you speak to Lady Luna with you permission!" he hissed.

"Do you know why you are brought here today?" Aro asked as he walked down to the man.

"I'm sorry I didn't know please spare me!" he cried.

"You hunted in the Volterra area that is against the law!" Aro said.

"Please sir I didn't know!"

"To late" Aro sighed and he grabbed a hold of the mans neck and ripped him the pieces.

As I watched this I couldn't help but feel bad for the vampire couldn't they let him go with a warning? He didn't know the laws….

"Burn his remains Felix" Aro sighed as he sat back in his chair.

_What did he mean by the Volturi are monsters? I don't understand….._I thought as I watched Felix pick up the remains of the poor vampire.


	9. You lied to me!

Luna's POV

As weeks passed I started having weird dreams and sleeping a lot and eating a lot. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I ignored it. It was probably nothing anyway. Then one day as I was looking threw my dresser for a hair dryer I started to feel nauseated and I stood there for a moment and held my stomach. Then Marcus looked up at me from his book concerned.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked.

"Nothing…..I just feel a bit nauseated is all" I muttered then he was at my side.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

"No it will pass don't worry" I smiled.

Then I felt it coming up and I ran to the bathroom when Marcus came in her found me with my head in the toilet how romantic. Then I started pukeing again and I felt his cold hand on my back.

"Luna…." he whispered as he held my wet hair away from my face.

"I'm fine" I muttered.

"Perhaps I should call I doctor" he said nervously.

"No I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? I can call Dr. Cullen he's an excellent doctor and he's a vampire" Marcus whispered.

I was about to say no but I started pukeing again _hmmm on second thought a doctor wont be so bad…_I thought.

"A-alright" I muttered.

Then Marcus picked me up and carried me to our bed and gently placed me down.

"You rest and I will have Aro call Dr. Cullen" he muttered as he kissed my forehead and disappeared.

After he left my stomach started feeling like it was moving making me feel like pukeing again _it felt like it's moving…..how strange…..damn soup…._I thought.

Marcus's POV

I walked quickly to the throne room once I got there Aro seen the distressed look on my face and walked up to me.

"Hello brother is something the matter?"

"I need Dr. Cullen here" I muttered.

"She's pregnant?" Aro asked excitedly.

"Y-yes…..I believe so" I coked out.

"Wonderful! Felix call Dr. Cullen immediately!" Aro chuckled.

Felix nodded and disappeared then I went back up stairs to check on Luna. I was happy to see her asleep so peacefully. As she slept I traced my finger lightly over her bruises _I'm sorry Luna…._

Luna's POV

I woke up to Marcus smiling at me I smiled back snuggled up into him.

"Did you call Dr. Cullen?" I whispered.

"Yes, he should be here by tonight" Marcus muttered.

"Ok" I nodded as I kissed his cheek.

"How do you feel?" Marcus asked curiously.

"A bit better" I sighed.

"Good now get some more rest before Dr. Cullen arrives" Marcus whispered as he kissed my forehead.

I nodded and slowly fell asleep, when I woke up a few hours later I woke up from a strange dream of me holding a beautiful child. Then Marcus was at my side and smiled down at me.

"Dr. Cullen is here" he whispered.

"Ok" I smiled.

Then a tall blonde haired vampire with topaz colored eyes walked in he was very handsome.

"Hello Miss Luna I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen" he smiled as he placed his doctor bag by my bed.

"Tell me what you've felt like the past week" he said.

"Ok um I've been having weird dreams, throwing up, eating a lot and my stomach occasionally feels like something is moving inside of it" I said.

Carlisle looked at me strangely then a Marcus then he nodded and dug around in his bag.

"I'm going to run some test on you alright" he said.

I nodded after Carlisle was done with his tests he sighed and looked up at Marcus.

"Congratulations" he muttered.

_Congratulations? _I thought confused. Then he turned to me.

"Your going to be parents" he said.

"Parents?" I gasped. "How? Marcus you said it wasn't possible!"

"It is…..you will have a hybrid child half human and half vampire….but the birth is very painful….and you have to be turned right after it…..I know because the same thing happened with my daughter-in-law Bella" Carlisle said. "I'll stay until your ready to give birth" Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle" Marcus muttered.

"Thanks" I whispered as I looked at Marcus.

Once Carlisle left I ran up to Marcus angrily.

"You knew!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry….I didn't want the baby to hurt you" he frowned.

"But you knew we could have children but you didn't tell me why?" I yelled.

"It was for your own safety" Marcus said.

"You lied to me!"

"Luna, I'm sorry!" Marcus whispered.

"Just leave me alone for a while ok" I sighed as I laid back down.

"Very well" Marcus sighed as he left the room.

_Why didn't he tell me…..why did he keep this from me? _I thought sadly.


	10. You are forgiven Marcus

Luna's POV

As I sat there on our bed with my hand on my stomach I let out an irritated sigh. _How could Marcus keep this from me…..something so important…._I thought sadly. Then a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Lady Luna….it's Felix may I come in?" he asked.

"Sure…" I mumbled then he walked into the room and eyed me up and down.

"You look like a mess…." he chuckled.

"Shut up Felix! What is it you want?" I sighed.

"Aro wanted me to check up on you….to see if you need anything?"

"Tell him thank you….but no I'm fine…." I mumbled.

"Very well…" he nodded as he walked toward the door then he stopped and turned to me. "Your pretty hot for a pregnant woman." he winked.

What he said caused a small smile to fall on my face and for the first time that day I let out a laugh.

"Idiot…" I snickered.

He let out a deep chuckle and left the room once he was gone I sighed and laid back on the bed and looked up at the elegant paintings on the ceiling. _Perhaps I should take a nap…._I thought.

Marcus's POV

As I sat there on my throne I could feel Aro's gaze on me which was making me feel a bit uncomfortable but I ignored it the best I can. Then he turned toward Carlisle and let out a laugh of delight.

"Thank you for coming to us on such short notice." Aro grinned.

"Your quite welcome…" Carlisle said with a polite smile.

Then Aro turned towards me and gave me a smile.

"Are you sure you do not want to be by Luna's side?"

"Its…not my place…" I muttered.

"Not your place? I'm afraid I don't understand brother." Aro said confused.

"I did that to her…..I don't deserve to be in her presence…" I said sadly.

"That is what my son thought Marcus…..but trust me…it makes all the difference when you are by her side." Carlisle smiled.

I stared at Carlisle for a moment and nodded at him politely.

"Thank you Carlisle….I think I shall pay her a visit." I muttered as I stood from my throne.

"Farewell brother." Aro smiled.

Once I got to our room I saw Luna sprawled out on the bed in a child like manor which brought a smile to my lips. Then she turned over on her side.

"Marcus…" she muttered.

I smiled as caressed her bruised face gently.

"I'm here my love…" I whispered as I sat on the bed with her and gently pulled her into my arms.

Luna's POV

When I awoke again I saw that I was Marcus's arms and I let out a sigh. I really didn't want to see him at the moment I was still rather upset with him so I released myself from his grasp and turned away from him.

"Luna?" he whispered.

I didn't answer and pretended like I was sleeping.

"Luna, I know your not sleeping…" he whispered in my ear.

I shiver as his lips touched my ear then I turned toward him causing our faces to be inches apart.

"What?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…." he frowned.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"Because I love you….." he muttered as he pressed his lips to my cheek causing me to blush.

"I'm still mad at you!" I muttered as I turned my red face away from his causing him to chuckle.

"I apologize….I should I have told you the truth…..I was just trying to protect you…" he explained.

I still didn't answer him I just rolled onto my back and crossed my arms and closed my eyes. Then I heard him let out a sigh and felt his cold hands grab my wrists then my eyes opened and I see he was on top of me pinning me down.

"Luna, please don't be angry with me anymore…I cant stand it. I must understand I did this for your safety…and if you want to have this baby then so do I!" he said seriously.

I looked into his emotion filled red eyes and let out a sigh.

"Your forgiven….." I blushed.

"Are you truly forgiving me? Or are you just saying that?" he asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"I truly mean it….I understand….but Marcus I want to have this baby….our baby." I smiled.

"Very well." he smiled as he pressed his lips to mine giving me a passionate kiss. "So how are you feeling?" he asked as his lips ghosted over mine.

"F-fine…" I stuttered.

"Good now get some rest…..you and the baby need it." he smiled as he pressed his lips to mine once more. Then he released my wrist and took a spot on the bed next to me.

"I love you Marcus…." I muttered as I snuggled up to his hard cold muscular frame.

"And I you my dearest…." he smiled as he weaved his fingers in and out of my black hair causing me to fall asleep.


	11. It's time

Luna's POV

The next morning when I woke up I noticed Marcus wasn't at my side so I sat up and looked around the room confused. Then I saw him sitting at his desk reading an old book then he looked up and smiled at me.

"Good morning my beloved."

"Good morning…." I smiled.

"You got a letter today…." Marcus smiled.

"A letter from who?" I asked confused.

"Your parents…." he said as he took the letter from off his desk and handed it to me.

I looked at it cautiously for a moment hoping my parents didn't make a big deal about the Antonio thing. Then I finally got up the courage to open it once I read it I was shocked at what it said, the letter read:

"Dear Luna,

We are glad you are having fun in Italy! We understand competently how you feel about this Antonio boy…..the feeling is very familiar to us. You see when I met your father I just started collage in England and when I met him at a book store it was love at first sight, I moved out of my dorm and into his house and we've been together ever since, but we only hope for you and this Antonio boy to take it slow don't go too fast in your relationship. We are also glad you are happy….when you are happy we are happy. Oh you might want to write your friend Brittney some time when we told her you are staying in Italy she sort of flipped out. Anyway we hope you and Antonio the best! We love you so much kiddo.

Love,

Mom and Dad."

After I read the letter I couldn't help but smile then I looked up at Marcus who was looking at me curiously.

"What did they have to say?"

"Well….they said they completely understand my love at first sight thing, and they want me and this Antonio to keep it slow, which I thought was funny since I'm married and pregnant….and they said my friend Brittney flipped out when she found out I wasn't coming home." I laughed.

"Flipped out?" Marcus asked with a confused expression.

"She was upset….I left we've been best friends since we were little." I explained.

"Ah…I see…." Marcus nodded.

Then Marcus was at my side and placed his hand on my stomach.

"You've gotten bigger…." he smiled as he gently rubbed my stomach.

"Yes, Carlisle also said…I've gotten much paler…." I frowned.

"Yes, but you are still beautiful." Marcus smiled. "Would you like to sit with me down stairs?" he asked as he scoped me up in his arms.

"Of coarse." I smiled.

Then before I knew it we were down stairs and Aro looked at me curiously.

"Good morning brother, Luna." he smiled.

"Good morning." Marcus muttered as he sat down in his chair with me in his arms.

"How are you feeling my dear Luna?" Aro asked curiously.

"A bit weak…but other than that I'm fine…" I smiled.

"That's good…." Aro nodded.

As Aro and the others started to talk amongst themselves I dozed off a few hours later I was woken up by Marcus calling my name gently.

"Luna…." he whispered.

"Yes?" I yawned.

"You look hungry? Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

I nodded and tried to stand but I couldn't stand on my own and Marcus quickly caught me.

"Luna? Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Mmm.." I muttered.

"Carlisle is she ok?" Marcus asked.

Then with in a few moments Carlisle was in front of me shining an annoying light in my eyes.

"Yes, I think the baby inside of her is craving blood…." Carlisle muttered.

"Blood?"

"Yes….she will have to partake of some….if she is willing." Carlisle sighed then Aro was by our side within minutes.

"Interesting…" he smiled.

"But…having Luna drink blood when she's human….that's not right…" Marcus said.

"Yes, but it helps a great deal." Carlisle explained. "Are you willing to drink blood Luna?"

"D-drink blood…?" I muttered weakly. "I-if…..it will help the b-baby then yes." I whispered.

Carlisle nodded and started to rummaging threw his doctor bag and pulled out a packet of blood and a Styrofoam cup and walked toward me.

"A blood bag? Why not get her blood from the source?" Aro asked confused.

"It's….um easier this way." Carlisle sighed as he poor the blood in the cup and handed it to me.

I looked into the cup of red sticky liquid and took a deep breath and the scent of iron filled my nostrils. Then I hesitantly brought the cup to my lips and downed the whole cup, it was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted I wanted to puke but I held it back.

"How dose it taste Luna?" Aro asked curiously.

"Um…g-good…" I muttered unsure of what to say.

"Really? How interesting." Aro smiled.

"You didn't like it did you?" Marcus smirked.

"No." I said with a weak laugh. "But I admit I do feel a lot better."

"That's good." Marcus said as he kissed my forehead. "Perhaps I should get you to bed so you can rest."

"That would be best." Carlisle said.

Then Marcus scooped me up into his arms and carried me to our room at vampire speed. Once we got to our room he placed me lightly on the bed and gave me a short gentle kiss.

"Sleep well my beloved wife…." he whispered then he moved down to my gigantic stomach and kissed me there. "Same to you….my beautiful child." he whispered as I slowly fell asleep.

For the past week I've been laying in bed the only time I get to walk is when someone is at my side since I can barely walk on my own now. It seems my stomach as gotten huge! I cant even see my feet when I look down anymore! Carlisle has also been visiting me frequently to take measurements, and to give me my daily cups of blood, and Jane would be at my side when Marcus wasn't so she could help me to the bathroom. Aro would visit me to, only to see if he could connect with my baby by touching my stomach so far he found nothing. Then one day when I woke up from my nap I noticed Marcus was at my side.

"Hello, how was your sleep?" he asked.

"Fine…." I yawned.

"Are you hungry?" Marcus asked.

"No….but I do have to go to the bathroom." I said with a cheesy smile.

"My I forgot how much humans have to use the restroom." he said in a teasing tone as he gently helped me to my feet.

As he was helping me hobble over to the restroom I felt a sharp pain rip threw me.

"Ah!" I gasped then I felt myself go limp.

Marcus's POV

As I was helping my beloved to the restroom she suddenly went limp in my arms and slumped forward toward the floor.

"Luna?" I gasped as I help her up right.

Then her eyes opened for a moment with a confused expression and she let out a blood curdling scream of agony. With in minutes Aro and Carlisle were by our sides.

"What's happening my brother?" Aro asked anxiously with interest glistening in his red eyes.

"It's time for her to have the baby." Carlisle said.

Then I felt Luna twitch in my arms and she vomited a fountain of blood. Then the sound of sharp snaps and cracks echoed threw the room, if I could weep I would be now.

"Carlisle do something!" I growled.

"Put her on the bed!" he ordered.

I nodded and placed her on her bed and turned toward Aro who's eyes were completely dark.

"Brother….perhaps I should leave…I hope the best." Aro whispered as he left the room.

Once Luna was on the bed her body started to flop about almost like a fish out of water and Carlisle got to work immediately. I watched helplessly as Carlisle worked on her furiously his hands moving at vampire speed. Then with in a few minutes Carlisle was holding a small baby in his arms covered in Luna's blood I was memorized by it for a moment that was my child….mine. Then Carlisle's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Marcus, you must inject your venom in her system now! Bite her above her left breasts so the venom will go right to her heart! Do it now!" Carlisle ordered.

I nodded and bit down as hard a could causing her to whimper in pain releasing my venom into her system.

"I'll make it go away….I'll fix you Luna." I whispered in her ear knowing she was in a deep sleep and she couldn't hear me but a part of me thought she did because when I whispered that her face turned peaceful for a moment. _Don't worry Luna….everything will be fine….and we will have a wonderful life with our child._


	12. Vampire and her son

Marcus's POV

As I sat there and watched my venom run threw her veins I couldn't help but feel horrible. I did this to her I should have just changed her while I had the chance, I'm a monster. Then I was pulled out of my thoughts by Carlisle's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, you did nothing wrong my friend." he said gently.

"Nothing wrong? Don't feel bad? That's impossible….just look what I've done to her….its all my fault." I muttered as my gaze shifted over to Luna who was covered in blood. "I'm even having a hard time controlling myself."

"Perhaps you should step out side and clear you head."

"No, I must stay here by her side…I promised." I said.

Carlisle nodded and walked over to the other side of the room, but with in minutes he was back with my child wrapped in a blue blanket.

"It's a boy…." Carlisle smiled. "Congratulations."

"A boy?" I gasped as I looked at the small sleeping baby in his arms.

"Would you like to hold him?" Carlisle asked but before I could answer he already sat the child in my arms.

I looked down at the baby in amazement he looked like Luna and I. He had his mother's black hair, my nose, and his mothers lips. Then his little eyes and looked up to me curiously, his brilliant blue eyes studying me.

"Hello little one." I muttered.

My child smiled at me and reached his little hand up to grab my nose which made me chuckle. Oh how I wished Luna was awake to see him.

Luna's POV

I heard Carlisle, Marcus, and Aro talking but I couldn't really make out what they were saying. I was in too much pain to process their words, the pain is agonizing. It was almost like a burning sensation as if my whole body was on fire.

"Luna? Can you hear me?" Marcus's gentle voice whispered in my ears.

_Marcus?…_I tried to say but my words wouldn't come out.

Marcus's POV

I've been sitting by Luna's side for two days now Carlisle told me just one more day and she will awaken. I can not wait to she her beautiful smiling face again, I have also noticed Aro has taken a strong likening to my son. Whenever it was time to feed him, Aro was there immediately to give him his daily bottle of blood. We also found out that my son has a special ability, it is the same as Aro's that is probably why they have such a close bond. Then I was pulled out of my thoughts by Aro walking in the room with my son in his arms.

"He is finished brother." Aro smiled as he handed the child to me.

"Thank you." I nodded as I took my son.

"How is Luna?" Aro asked.

"She is fine, she should be wakening soon." I smiled.

"Very good, so have you thought of what you were going to name this child? I simply can not call him child all his life." Aro laughed.

"Yes, I was thinking about the name Sebastian."

"Sebastian Volturi…..that is a very strong name, it would fit the boy well." Aro smiled.

"Yes." I smiled as I looked down at my son.

Then finally the third day came were my beloved would awaken and see our magnificent son! Speaking of Sebastian….even though he is just three days old he looks as if he is three months. This growth is just like Renesmee's the only difference is that he is venomous and she is not. Regardless….I know Luna will absolutely adore Sebastian.

Luna's POV

I felt as if I was laying there for days luckily all the pain was gone now what I wanted most was to see Marcus. Then finally I got enough to open my eyes, once they were opened I gazed around the room in wonder. Everything was so sharp and defined I could see rainbow colored light fragments coming from the window, I could hear cars, I could heard Aro and Caius talking down stairs, I also heard Athenodora and Sulpicia talking amongst themselves from the room upstairs. Then I her the sound of others and I smelt a sweet and pleasant scent, I quickly turned my head and saw him my prince, Marcus.

"Luna?" he whispered.

Without thinking I jumped up and back up against the wall in a defensive crouch and a hiss escaped my lips.

"Luna….its fine…your alright." Marcus whispered as he held his hand out to me.

I straightened up and hung my head in shame I couldn't believe I just hissed at my own husband. He must think I don't trust him now….

"Luna what's wrong?" Marcus asked as he inched closer to me.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean too…." I whispered.

"Don't worry my love, that is a normal reaction please do not be ashamed." he whispered his hand still extended to me.

I looked up at him and I had the strange urge to squint his face was so bright and beautiful. Then I placed my hand in his and gave it a "gentle" squeeze but he winched and I let go immediately.

"M-Marcus?"

"Do not fret….your just a bit stronger than me at the moment, the human blood in your system makes you strong for a while." he explained.

"Oh sorry." I whispered then I realized how bell like my voice sounded it was kind of cool. I felt like singing to see what it would sound like but I controlled myself.

Marcus smiled and carefully slipped his arm around my waist and gave me a small hug.

"I missed you." he whispered in my ear, if I was human I would be blushing.

"I miss you too…" I whispered back then my thought immediately went to me baby, our baby and I push my self away from him.

"Where is our baby?" I asked.

"He's don't stairs with Aro." Marcus replayed.

"He?" I whispered. "It's a boy?"

"Yes, I named him Sebastian if ..that's alright." Marcus said.

"Sebastian Volturi….I like it." I smiled then a twinge of jealously ripped threw me. Aro got to meet my son before me….everyone did.

"I want to see him!"

Then before Marcus could answer Carlisle walked into the room with a warm smile.

"Hello Luna, how are you feeling?"

"Fine…but I want to see Sebastian." I said ignoring the sudden burning sensation in my throat.

"Well, he is half human….you should feed first, for his safty." Carlisle explained.

Then I looked back over to Marcus confused.

"He's half human?" I gasped.

"Yes, just as Carlisle's granddaughter." Marcus explained.

"What is he like?" I asked wanting to know more about my son.

"Well he has your eyes, hair and lips, my nose, he has pale skin which has a slight blush to it due to the blood flowing threw his veins, he is overwhelmingly intelligent, his body temperature is slightly higher than a normal human." Marcus explained.

"He sounds perfect….I can not wait to meet him." I smiled.

"He also has a special power….that makes him very close to Aro."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"He can read your every thought by touch." Marcus smiled.

"Amazing…." I muttered in shock.

"Now come….you must feed." Marcus said as he gently took my hand and led me toward the hallway where Felix was standing.

"I like your new look Miss Luna, Marcus is a lucky man to have such a sexy wife." Felix smirked.

"Oh shut up…." I muttered causing Marcus to chuckle.

"Is her meal ready?" Marcus asked.

"Yes…..I left him upstairs…" Felix said.

"Very good." Marcus as he lead me up stairs.

Once we got to what it looked like an attic room I saw a man standing in the middle of the room with a confused expression on his face.

"Go oh my love." Marcus whispered in my ear.

"Me…eat him?" I muttered nervously.

"Yes…."

I nodded and nervously made my way toward the man his scent was unbearable and sent my into a frenzy. I grabbed him by his shoulders and violently stuck my fangs into his neck and drank all his blood with in minutes.

"Is the burning sensation gone?" Marcus asked.

I nodded my head and looked at the man on the floor, then I looked away in disgust and walked back to Marcus.

"Can I please see Sebastian now?"

"Yes….he's being waiting to meet you…he loves you so much." Marcus smiled as he put his hand on the small of my back and escorted me out of the room.

"He loves me? Even thought I never met him?" I asked confused.

"Yes, he told me." Marcus smiled.

"He told you? He can speak already?" I gasped.

"I told you he was intelligent did I not?"

"Yes….but I didn't know that intelligent….." I muttered.

Then we finally came to the throne room where I saw Aro and Caius, but Aro had a small child in his arms….my son. Then Sebastian sensed our presence and looked at me his blue eyes studied me for a moment, then his lips pulled into a huge grin revealing his perfect shiny square teeth.

"Look my friend, you have a visitor." Aro smiled as he walked toward me with Sebastian in his arms.

"I….I'm not…sure if I can do this…" I muttered nervously as my son's unique scent of human and vampire washed over me.

"You will do wonderful my love." Marcus whispered in my ear.

Then Aro gently placed my son in my arms and all I could do was look down into his eyes.

"H-hello…" I whispered.

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck, baring himself in my black hair. Then Aro's laugh caused me and Sebastian to look at him.

"He is reading your thoughts….oh how I wish I could read his…" Aro smiled.

"What do you mean? You have the same power as him…can you read his?" I asked confused.

"No…we can not read each other's thoughts….its as if our gifts…collides with one another." Aro sighed. "But he is a magnificent child."

"Yes he is…" I agreed as I kissed Sebastian lightly on the forehead. My son.


	13. Unexpected visitor and Aro's plan

_Luna's POV _

_A few weeks have passed and Sebastian was now the size of a two year old and he looked a lot like his father. He was by my side every day and when Marcus and I want to have….well…alone time…the only one he will stay with is Aro. Which I understand they have a very strong bond. Then one day as we were sitting in the throne room, I was sitting at Marcus's feet and playing with Sebastian hair until he turned toward me. _

"_Mother….am I strange?" he asked. _

"_Why would being strange be bad?" I asked confused. "Being strange is a good thing…when I was your age I was very strange! Stranger than you." I smiled. _

"_Prove it!" _

_I smiled and held my hand out to him which he took, and I showed him one of my memories or when I was a kid and thought it would be a wonderful idea to put pop corn up my nose. Then he let go of my hand and smiled at me. _

"_You stuck pop corn up your nose?" _

"_Yup! I don't know why though…." I laughed. _

"_You are strange Luna, but I love you that way." Marcus chuckled as he stroked my head. _

_I laughed and pulled Sebastian onto my lap._

"_Always be yourself Sebastian…" I muttered as I pressed a kiss to his cheek. _

_Then a human came into the room and smiled at us. _

"_I'm sorry for the intrusion….but Miss Luna has a visitor." she said in a thick Italian accent. _

"_Visitor?" I muttered confused as I sat Sebastian aside. _

"_Well send them in!" Aro smiled. _

_The woman nodded and walked out of the room then with in a few minutes a short girl with shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, a white tank top, and baby blue mini skirt came running toward me. _

"_Damn it Luna!" she growled. _

_I stood and walked toward her a bit. _

"_What?" I asked confused. _

"_Why aren't you coming back?" she shouted. _

"_Because I have a new life here…" I smiled. _

_Then Marcus walked up behind me at human pace. _

"_Who is this girl?" he asked. _

"_That's my best friend Brittney." I sighed. _

"_Former best friend! I'm pissed at you!" she shouted. _

"_If you don't want to be my best friend anymore…why did you come all the way to Italy to yell at me?" I asked. _

"_W-well…..um….because I missed you…" she mumbled. _

"_I miss you too." I laughed. _

"_Ah! I'm sorry for being such a bitch! I love you!" she pouted as she threw her arms around my neck causing me to stiffen her scent was unbearable. _

"_Geez your freezing!" she whined as she quickly let me go. _

"_I just got out of a cold bath…." I lied. _

"_A cold bath?" _

"_I was hot." I explained. _

"_Oh…" she nodded. "So this is where you live?" she asked as she looked around the room in amazement. "Oh that reminds me who is this Antonio guy you love so deeply….I wanna give him a piece of my mind!" _

_I was about to say something until Marcus stepped forward. _

"_That would be I, it's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled. _

"_Marcus?" I muttered. _

"_Marcus? I thought his name was Antonio?" she asked confused. _

"_That's is my middle name….Marcus Antonio Volturi." he lied. _

"_Oh …well listen here Marcus! You better be treating her right! Or I will come back to Italy and kick your ass!" she growled. _

"_I…I…have nothing but respect…for L-Luna." Marcus muttered a bit taken back that a small human girl was treating to kick his ass. _

_I laughed and patted Brittney's shoulder, then my throat started to burn as if someone stuck a white hot iron down it, and I quickly pulled my hand away. _

"_Calm down." _

"_Sorry, but I don't want to see you hurt again…." she frowned. _

"_I know, its fine trust me." I smiled. _

"_So why did you stay here? Why don't you come back to California?" she frowned. "You can bring Marcus with you!" _

"_I like Italy a lot better…" I said. _

"_But what about me? And my brother! You know he's had a crush on you since he was six!" _

"_I love you guys both….but by Marcus's side is where I belong." I explained. _

"_Wait….I get it." she sighed. _

"_Get what?" I asked confused. _

"_I knew there was something different about you!" she said angrily. "I just thought you would tell me!" _

"_Tell you what? What are you talking about?" I asked confused. _

"_Your pregnant aren't you! It totally obvious! You look pregnant!" she yelled. _

"_No I'm not pregnant! And are you calling me fat?" I growled. _

"_No…I mean…that just I know your pregnant! Is it a boy or a girl! Am I going to be its aunt?" she asked as she placed her warm hand on my stomach. _

"_Brittany! I am not pregnant!" I shouted. _

"_Your not?" she asked confused. _

"_No!" _

"_Oh…." she sighed. _

"_Your so stupid…" I chuckled. _

"_Not as stupid as you." she muttered. _

"_Why am I stupid?" I asked confused, trying my best not to breath in her scent. _

"_Your gonna leave me…..and your family, because of a guy?" she asked with a sad expression. _

"_Yes." I whispered. _

"_But why? I don't understand!" she frowned as she stepped closer to me. _

"_Because this is where I belong." I explained trying not to look into her sad eyes. _

"_Let me stay with you or something…..we've never been apart before! You were by my side since we were in kindergarten! You where the first person to talk to me! I was the freak back then, the girl no one liked…..but you changed that…." she frowned. _

"_Brittany listen to me, I'm being serious about this….you can not stay here!" I said as I placed both my hands on her shoulders causing her to look into my eyes. _

"_Y-your eyes….their red! W-why are your eyes red?" she asked. _

"_I…um…the eye doctor said I need glasses, so I chose contacts and I thought the red ones looked nice." I lied. _

_Then I heard Aro rise from his throne and I turned toward him._

"_If she really whishes to stay, why not for dinner?" Aro smiled. _

"_No!" Marcus and I said in unison. _

"_Look Brittany I love you you're the greatest friend I could ever ask for! But you really have to go!" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. _

"_Marcus, stay with Sebastian I'll be right back." I said as I opened the doors and pulled Brittany in after me. _

"_What are you doing?" she hissed as I shut the doors behind us. _

"_Brittany listen to me, I want you to leave, get a plane ticket after we finish speaking and go back home and never come back." I said. _

"_Never come back? What are you talking about?" _

"_It's not safe for you here!" _

"_Are you in danger? Are they forcing you to stay here?" she asked angrily. _

"_No I want to be here! I'm the dangerous one! Please just go…I promise you can write me when every you want." I said. _

"_Luna…." _

"_I'm sorry….." I whispered as I pulled her into a hug which was extremely difficult for me but I managed. "Will you do this for me?" _

"_Yes." she sniffed as I released her. _

_I smiled and lead her down the hall where our secretary was sitting at the desk._

"_Miss Luna." she smiled. _

"_Hello, can you do me a favor? Can you please escort her out safely?" I asked. _

"_Of course." she nodded. "Please follow me this way." _

"_Bye Brittany….it was nice seeing you again…" I said with a weak smile. _

"_You too….Luna." she muttered as she followed our secretary down the hall. _

_Once I got back to the throne room I got strange looks from Aro and Marcus. _

"_Where is our dinner? I mean guest?" Aro smirked. _

"_Hopefully on her way home now." I sighed as I walked back over to Marcus's side. _

"_I'm sorry Luna, that must have been very difficult for you." Marcus frowned as he gave me a gentle hug._

"_It's fine…..as long as she understands now." I whispered. _

"_You didn't expose us did you?" Caius sneered. _

"_Of course not!" I said as I started into Caius's cold milky red eyes. _

_Then Sebastian walked over to my side and grabbed a hold of my hand with a small smile. I smiled back at him and brushed his bangs out of his face, his hair has grown a bit but I couldn't bring myself to cut it. _

"_How about I get you something to eat and they you can go to bed?" I smiled. _

"_Ok." Sebastian smiled as I grabbed him with one arm and walked toward our chambers. _

_Marcus started to follow as well until Aro's voice caused him to stop._

"_Marcus, can I speak with you for a moment?" Aro asked. _

"_Of course." Marcus nodded as he kissed Sebastian and I on the cheek. "I'll be up in a moment." _

_I nodded and walked toward our chambers. _

_Marcus's POV _

_Once Luna and Sebastian were gone I walked back over to Aro, curious on what he wanted to speak with me about. _

"_What is it you wish to speak with me about, Aro?" _

"_It is concerning your son." Aro smiled. _

"_What about him?" I asked confused. _

"_Well….he is a hybrid…as is our dear little friend Renesmee….." Aro said. _

"_What about it?" _

"_I was thinking we should get them together, since when Sebastian comes of age….we can get started on our little experiment." Aro smiled as he clasped his hands together. _

"_Experiment? What experiment?" I asked._

"_The hybrid mating experiment…..to see if they could have children or not." Aro grinned. _

"_You are not using my son as your experiment! When the time comes he will fall in love with whom ever he chooses vampire or human! You can not decide who he should be with!" I growled. _

"_They don't have to be in love, or even be in a so called relationship. All they have to do is mate and see if they can reproduce is all." Aro smiled. "And if they do manage to reproduce…..we can place their child as one of our guards when it's ready." _

_I started at my brother in front of me as if he was mad, how could he be so cruel enough to do that…it was sick! _

"_Absolutely not!" _

"_But why? Aren't you curious?" Aro asked confused. _

"_No! I am not! Did you even tell Edward and Bella of your ridicules plan?" I shouted. _

"_It isn't ridicules brother, it's science…" Aro smiled. _

"_You disgust me Aro! I shall not take part in your sick game!" I growled. _

"_Say as you will…..but I know you will come around sooner or later, just like last time. You wouldn't even have dear Sebastian if I didn't suggest it!" Aro said. _

"_That was your plan all along wasn't it?" _

"_So what if it was? You and Luna are one happy family now, just as you wanted!" Aro grinned. _

"_I am not giving into you! So you can just get that thought out of your head!" I sneered as I turned away from him. _

"_Well at least allow them to meet….." Aro said. _

"_Do what you please, but if you so much as touch my son, you will wish you didn't ." I growled as I disappeared up to my chambers. _

_Once I got to my chambers I saw Luna lying on the bed with Sebastian asleep in her arms, then she smiled at me. _

"_Hello, what did Aro want?" _

"_Noting important." I smiled as I removed my robe and laid down next to them. _


	14. Renesmee and Sebastian meet

Luna's POV

One morning as Marcus and I were talking and watching our son sleep a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Enter." Marcus said then Felix came into the room and smiled kindly at us.

"Master Marcus, Lady Luna, Aro whishes to speak with you once Master Sebastian wakes up." he explained.

"Oh alright thank you Felix." I smiled.

"No problem beautiful ." he winked.

"Get out." I laughed.

"Its no fun anymore since I cant make you blush." he sighed as he walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes and turned toward Marcus.

"So what do you think Aro wants?" I asked.

"I don't know." he sighed as he stood and slipped on his robe.

Then a few minutes later Sebastian woke up and looked around in the room in a sleepy daze. I had to hold back my laughter he looked so adorable with his black hair in a poof.

"Why are you laughing mother?" he yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing…just look so adorable." I smiled as I kissed his cheek and smoothed out his hair.

"Now hurry up and get dressed Aro would like to see us!" I smiled.

He nodded and hopped down off the bed and ran toward the bathroom to change. Once he was finished we all went down stairs and saw Aro smiling at us from his throne.

"Hello my friends, I have some wonderful news today." he smiled.

"What would that be?" I asked happily.

"We are going to have some very special visitors….and they too have a hybrid child a daughter, her name is Renesmee." he grinned.

"Renesmee? What a beautiful name…. she is Carlisle's granddaughter correct?" I asked.

"Yes." Aro nodded.

"Well Sebastian, it looks like you'll have a play mate….are you excited?" I grinned.

"Yes." he smiled.

"When will they arrive?" I asked .

"This afternoon." Aro grinned.

"Aro, may I speak with you privately?" Marcus asked.

"Of course my dear brother!" Aro smiled.

As Marcus and Aro were walking upstairs I sat in Aro's throne with Sebastian in my lap trying to make a conversation with Caius but it wasn't going so well.

Marcus's POV

Once Aro and I got up stairs out of sight I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

"What has you so angered brother?" Aro asked confused.

"Why would you bring Renesmee here?" I hissed as I tightened my grip on his collar.

"I just would like to see how they react around one another…..but I promise if they do not fancy one another I will not bother with getting them together ever again." Aro said seriously.

"Do I have your word?" I growled.

"You have my word brother….I would never lie to you…..or do anything that will cause you sorrow." Aro smiled.

"Thank you." I sighed as I released him.

"Now come, our guest should be arriving soon!" Aro grinned as I followed him down stairs.

Luna's POV

A few hours after Aro and Marcus came back into the throne room a human with really tan skin came into the room.

"Pardon the intrusion but Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are here." she smiled.

"Please send them in my dear." Aro said gently.

The girl nodded and left then a few minutes later Edward and Bella came in, then I noticed the very beautiful girl in Bella's arms with long bronze curly hair. She was absolutely beautiful.

"It is lovely to see you again Edward, Bella!" Aro grinned as he walked over to them and took both their hands. "And it's very wonderful to see you little Renesmee." he grinned as he kissed the small child's hand lightly.

Then Marcus took me by the hand and led Sebastian and I over to them.

"This is my wife Luna, and my son Sebastian." he introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward smiled as he gently shook my hand.

Then Bella set Renesmee next to her and took my hand.

"It's nice too meet you Luna." she smiled.

"You too." I smiled.

Then I bent down to Renesmee's level and smiled at her kindly.

"Hello Renesmee….this is my son Sebastian…he's just like you." I smiled as I pushed Sebastian toward her. "Say hello Sebastian."

"Hello" he muttered as he shook her hand quickly.

"Hello Sebastian." she smiled.

"Why don't you two go play?" Bella suggested.

"Yea it'll be fun!" I agreed as I patted Sebastian's head.

"But mother…" he grumbled.

"Go on don't be shy." I laughed as I followed Marcus over to his throne.

Sebastian's POV

I sat there staring at this Renesmee girl wondering why my parents wanted me to play with her so bad, I mean what is so special about her anyway? She's just a little girl…

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

Renesmee said nothing and started at me with her big chocolate brown eyes. Why isn't she saying anything! What am I suppose to do stare at her all day? Then she walked toward me and placed her hand on my cheek, once she did that I noticed she was trying to show me something.

"Hey! If you want to tell me something, just say it! Use your words!" I growled.

"Oh um ok." she mumbled.

"And don't act all shy either." I said, for some reason this girl was getting on my nerves I didn't like her at all!

"Do you want to …read pomes?" she asked as she picked up a book of poems and held them out to me.

"No." I grumbled.

"Ok." she said with a sad expression on her face as she sat down and looked down with a pouty expression.

I sighed and walked over to her, this girl was really getting to me.

"Hey, stop pouting….I'll read with you." I sighed.

"You don't have too…." she mumbled.

What she said made me angry she I grabbed her bronze colored hair and gave it a small pull.

"Look I'm trying to be nice!" I hissed.

"Hey stop it!" she whined.

"Make me!"

Then she grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled at it.

"Ow! Stop it!" I yelled.

"No!" she sneered then she bit my hand causing me to let out a cry of pain.

"Ow! Your going to pay!" I growled as I grabbed her hand and opened my mouth ready to bite until I heard my mother call me.

"Sebastian! Don't you bite her! You are venomous!" she scolded.

"Fine." I grumbled as I crossed my arms and turned the other way, stupid Renesmee.

Luna's POV

From what I saw of Renesmee and Sebastian they didn't really like each other, threw the whole day they would push and beat up on each other. Then I got to thinking perhaps he was in the girls had cooties stage. Then finally the time came where the Cullens were to take their leave.

"It was nice meeting you all." I smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too." Edward smiled.

"Go on son, say goodbye to Renesmee." Marcus said as he pushed Sebastian toward her.

"Bye." he hissed.

"Hey come on, be nicer!" I scolded.

"Fine, it was nice meeting you Renesmee…." he sighed as he kissed her hand once she pulled her hand away he stuck out his tongue.

"Bye." she sighed.

Once they were gone I sat on Marcus's lap while Sebastian was sitting next to Aro's chair reading a book quickly to himself .

"So Sebastian what did you think of Renesmee?" I asked happily.

"I don't like that girl." he grumbled.

"Why not? She's beautiful and nice." I frowned.

"I don't know….I just didn't she's weird." he sighed as he closed his book and got to his feet. "Mother can I go play with Alec and Jane?"

"Of course you can." I smiled.

He smiled and ran off up stairs, once he was gone I let out a sigh.

"Marcus?" I asked.

"Yes my beloved?"

"Do you think Sebastian is in the girl's have cooties stage?" I asked.

"Cooties? What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"You know that stage in a boys life where girls are taboo."

"I don't know." Marcus chuckled.

"I'd say give them time….and they will like each other." Aro grinned.

"I say he didn't really like her at all….and never will." Caius added.

"I wonder why…." I frowned. "Well I'm going to go prepare Sebastian's dinner." I smiled as I kissed Marcus's forehead and walked off toward the kitchen.

Marcus's POV

Once Luna was gone I turned toward Aro who had the same cheery expression on his face that he's had as long as I known him.

"Sebastian did not like Renesmee." I said.

"Yes, but give them time they will begin to like each others….and then we can start out experiment." Aro smirked.

"Aro you said if they did not like each other you would not go threw with it!" I growled.

"Yes…..but I have a feeling they will grown on each other." Aro explained.

"No Aro, a deal is a deal!" I hissed.

"Fine….have it your way brother…" he sighed.

"So do you promise to put this silly experiment aside?" I asked as I stood from my thrown.

"Yes, I promise." he sighed.

"Do you?" I growled.

"Tut, tut….you don't even believe your own brother…. Would I ever lie to you Marcus? Go back on my word?" Aro asked with a hurt expression.

"See that you don't…" I hissed as I walked upstairs.

Aro's POV

Marcus doesn't understand the wonders that we can discovered if we have those two mate, but I have a few years till Sebastian is of age…..I shall see then….I know I can change my dear brother's mind. But till then he dose not have to know what I am planning…

**THE END **

**A/N: **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and read my story! I'm glad you like it….but the story is not over yet…there will be a sequel of where Sebastian and Renesmee are finally Seven (Seventeen) and Aro is going to try to get them together. So if you liked this story keep on watch for the sequel called Love and Hate. Thanks again! **

**EverlastingXlove **


End file.
